It appears that no commercially available device exists for temporarily covering the top surface by means of a connecting piece to a motorcycle and/or automobile gas tank while filling thereof with gasoline. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,478 to Mueller discloses a device which covers the opening of a motorcycle gas tank utilizing a gas tank opening in the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,549 to Beitte discloses a device which covers the top and sides of a motorcycle gas tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,830 to Thurm discloses a motorcycle gas tank cover for cosmetically altering the appearance of a motorcycle gas tank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,523 to Comber discloses a heavy nonfoldable protective bib used to cover an automobile fender.
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle and automobile gas tanks, which prevents gasoline from damaging the finish on a motorcycle and automobile gas tank.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a motorcycle and automobile gas tank paint protector which temporarily covers only a necessary portion of a motorcycle and automobile gas tank, may be folded for insertion into a well-ventilated canister, and may be easily attached to the motorcycle and automobile gas tank based on the design of the gas tank opening.
The present invention provides a motorcycle and automobile gas tank paint protector which may be easily attached to a gas tank and stored in a well-ventilated canister or well-ventilated pouch. The gas tank paint protector preferably includes two fabric pieces resembling a bandana-like appearance, a protective inlay, a connector ring, and a connector attachable to the gas tank. A gas opening is formed through the fabric pieces and protective inlay at one end thereof. The fabric pieces and protective inlay are preferably attached to each other on the outer perimeters thereof and the perimeter of the gas opening. The fabric pieces and protective inlay may be attached to each other with stitching, heat sealing, or any other suitable assembly method.
The gas tank paint protector is preferably used in the following manner. The gas cap is removed from the gas tank. The gas tank paint protector connector is inserted into the gas opening in the gas tank. The connector is screwed into the gas tank, whereby the protective ring is attached to provide a tight seal over the gas opening, the fabric pieces with the protective inlay is placed over the gas opening, the screw-in connector with protective ring is attached over the fabric pieces and protective inlay, thus protecting the paint surrounding the gas opening. The gas tank is filled with gas through the opening in the screw-in connector and the gas tank paint protector is removed by unscrewing the connector. The gas tank paint protector Is folded and inserted into the well-ventilated canister or well-ventilated pouch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas tank paint protector which may be attached to a motorcycle and automobile gas tank without tools and with ease.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a gas tank paint protector which may be stored into a well-ventilated canister to be carried and stored on a motorcycle and automobile.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.